


Give me something

by ofreverentia



Series: Only Human [5]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Based on a Calum Scott song, Established Relationship, Lack of Communication, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Relationship Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 13:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18605065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofreverentia/pseuds/ofreverentia
Summary: I called your number 'bout a hundred timesAnd I know, that you know that it's me





	Give me something

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Javier POV

_ I called your number 'bout a hundred times _

_ And I know, that you know that it's me _

_ I sat and listened for hours and hours _

_ When the world got you down on your knees _

 

Javier arrived in Saitama the day of the Men’s short, he was meant to work for Japanese TV after all and other appearances were demanded as well. He knew he would not have much time to meet up with his friends from TCC and his ex-coaches but he did drop them a message saying they meet each other at the Banquet at least. Javier was invited there was well, though he did not do much else for the World Championships. It even surprised him why he was asked to join them for it in the first place, but he knew better than to burn a good bridge he may need to walk on for the next couple of years until he finally settles for a life as a full-time coach. Javier may not have had many wise moments in his life but it was a good choice to get some information prior his TV show recording, at least get a glimpse of other programs and of course watch Yuzurus. He didn’t want to be caught off guard like with the other documentary he had done and getting some rather emotional footage showed in his face. 

 

He would be lying if his relationship with Yuzuru had turned any better since January, the last time he had been in Toronto. They always had an on and off connection, as of late more off than anything else. It started with small signs and with him not training with he younger on a daily basis anymore. They used to be so close… Javier sighed dropping his bag in the corner of his hotel room for the next couple of days. He threw his suitcase open for a fresh pair of clothes and hopped under the shower to feel a bit refreshed and to remove the smell of airplane air from his skin. As he was getting dressed his phone vibrated on the bed. Picking it up he spotted a single message.

 

**_Yuzu: I will see you at the banquet._ **

 

Well that was a clear indication the younger had no plans to meet up with him, and with how the short went, it came as no surprise. Javier didn’t even drop a reply to that message, left the Japanese on read - something he had experienced from the other side way too often. 

 

Javier was slowly but surely giving up. He had been trying so damn long for this to work but they have been drifting apart and maybe it was time he just left, completely. Close the door he still kept open to his heart.

 

_ All that I wanna do is to hold you tight _

_ Love you until you're back on your feet _

_ But it's hard when I'm laying my heart in your hands _

_ And you don't hand yours back to me _

 

His emotions faltered when he saw how the free went, the silver now hanging around the neck of Yuzuru. The pain in his eyes, the unshed tears as he stood and listened bravely to the melody he so wished to be his on home ground. Javier bit down on his lower lip, the urge to find out the youngers hotel room number and wrap him in his warm embrace overflowing. These were useless emotions he slowly had to erase from his mind. The times where he would hold Yuzuru, whisper supporting and calming words in his ear or press kisses down his delicate neck were over. Yuzuru gave no indication he once meant more than just someone he knew and trained with. 

 

That evening when he finally could return to his hotel room to drop into his bed, he wondered where it all went wrong. Until the summer their relationship was strong, even with distance and time zones. Now here he was possibly in the same building as Yuzuru but it felt like they were worlds apart. Javier wished the younger would just give any sign, just a message that. Something he could grasp and cling onto in hope it will all change, turn to the better.

 

_ Just give me something _

_ I don't need it all, but you're giving nothin' _

_ I'll take anything at all _

_ Just give me something _

_ 'Cause all that I need is you _

_ And you're giving nothin' _

_ Just give me somethin' _

 

Javier woke up with a stiff neck and still wearing his clothes. Groaning he pushed himself to the bathroom to take a shower, change and try to get grab some kind of breakfast in the cafeteria. Maybe get some food down and if he was lucky he may catch some friends before the Gala practice. Obviously he woke up early enough for that. Stepping inside the room what he did not expect was to see a mop of black hair in one of the corners, hovering over some papers (probably the protocols). Javier see a small frown on the youngers face. He wondered if he should approach, awkwardly lingering by the door. 

 

He must have stood there a few minutes because now the younger was looking at him with a raised brow. Javier shook himself back to reality, flashing a small sad smile to Yuzuru who instead of returning the gesture turned back to his papers. Javier sighed, taking the hint. He fetched himself a cup of coffee and a toast with some butter on top, finding a table a bit further from Yuzuru. If Jason came walking in with a bright smile on his face and questioning why Javi didn’t sit with Yuzuru, he just shrugged blaming it on not having seen him. As kind of a soul the American boy was he did not question, though Javier saw a frown on his features which got quickly replaced by his usual happy smiles.

 

_ You can break every bone, I'm still standin' here _

_ Waiting 'til you can finally see _

_ You know all that we had, it was magic _

_ Now tragically, I'm begging you please, oh _

 

After his small breakfast Javier returned to his hotel room, checking his phone and their last conversation knowing it was a futile attempt. There was no way Yuzuru would try to see him before the banquet. Jason may have told him that they had some free time between the events - yes, even Yuzuru - but Javier didn’t hope. While everyone was at Gala practice he gave a few more interviews, met a few fans and made his way to the Arena. He got a ticket to attend the Gala and he would enjoy it to the fullest, something to take his mind off.

 

Watching Yuzuru perform Haru Yo Koi was more difficult though than he expected. He knew the one meaning behind that song not even fans did. He was the first one the Japanese showed the song to, the bright smile on his face as he explained why he picked it, the choreography he partially imagined already. If a single tear escaped his eyes in the dimly lit Arena nobody noticed.

 

_ I don't know how many nights _

_ I can sit here waiting for you to come home _

 

Javier tried to prepare himself for the banquet, how he may need to put up a happy front and do as if nothing is wrong between him and Yuzuru. Gabby and Jason appeared to look through his front because they tried to pull him away, though it was not too hard with the current Yuzuru Hanyu meet and greet going on. Everyone and their mother was ringing to take a picture with the Japanese, chatting with him. For a split second he wondered if Yuzuru managed to grab some food or some water to stay hydrated over the course of the evening.

 

Somewhere along the way they took a dozen of group photos which the fans have been asking for, Javier chatted with skaters who admired him. Also those he got to meet at Euros and he himself was rooting for to make it big in the future - the potential was there after all. Javier managed to be anywhere else than close to Yuzuru finding a way to breathe without the pain in his chest. 

 

_ Just give me something _

_ I don't need it all but you're giving nothing _

_ I'll take anything at all _

 

Javier lost track of where the younger was and shortly before midnight he searched for a way out of the hall, needing a breath of fresh air. He managed to escape to the balcony of the hotel without anyone noticing his disappearance. Stepping outside into a slightly chilly evening with a lit up skyline he allowed himself to close his eyes and inhale.

 

“Javi?” He tensed up instantly at the sound of that voice. Swallowing Javier opened his eyes, turning his head in the direction where he knew the dark haired boy would be standing, leaning against the railing. 

 

“Yuzu…” Javier breathed out the name. Even in the dim light or maybe due to it he saw the small shine in the eyes of the other at the sound of his own name. With a simple movement he gestured for Javier to come closer. The Spaniard was drawn to his body like a moth to light, trapping Yuzuru between the railing and his own body. Up close he could see so many emotions in the others eyes, swallowing again and waiting for some kind of sign. It came in the form of fingers curling around his neck, burying in the hair at his nape and pulling him down for a kiss. Javier sighed into the kiss, a shiver running down his spine.

 

He will take this and hope there will be a day where he will get more than a kiss on a dimly lit balcony in Japan with a horde of people waiting for Yuzuru. Over weeks without calls or unanswered messages. 

 

One day...

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I have 3 more installments in works for this Series. Overall 4 works for each POV


End file.
